


Superluv

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BoyxBoy, Brobot is a friendly friend, Dirk POV, Explicit Sexual Content, Goddarn schools blowing up in here, Hal finds love, Hal/Brobot-Free form!, Jake POV, Jake is anxious, Jake is oblivious, John POV, M/M, Main pairing is DirkJake, Mainly Jake POV, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Injuries, Named Brobot Hal yoyoyoyoyo, O Hal, One Sided Brobot/Jake, Robots feeling emotions bs, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Super hero Dirk Strider, SuperHero X Villain, Villain Jake English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is a 17-year-old boy who works part-time at a café and as a Super Villain. Dirk Strider is a 17-year-old who works full time as a Super Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim Homestuck, it's characters, or anything else.

Jake English had always been a tad different from the other super villains. In fact, he didn’t even qualify as a super villain, but his father, Lord English, had insisted that Jake would walk straight into his footsteps, making heroes shutter in fear at his name, and crowds kneel before him… but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Jake English hadn’t accomplished anything evil in his life, and when he tried, he always got stumped by some Hero with a large orange helmet that went by the name Calloid, something Jake couldn’t get out without pronouncing it “Cool-oy-ed”.  
Truthfully, Jake despised yet looked-up to Calloid. He always did the right thing, which confused Jake endlessly, but never seemed to slip up or seem… uncool. Yes, that’s it. Calloid was the definition of cool. Jake hated other superheroes, such as John Egbert and Dave Strider, because they could mess up yet still win. Jake never understood how someone could win so easily, but maybe it’s true; Evil is always at a disadvantage.

Jake was on his way to his job, which was at a café. He was fairly early, so he decided to have a calming walk to his job instead of his normal running-and-panicking mode that was more normal then he’d like to admit. Jake enjoyed working at the café, it’s where his little cousin Jade worked, and it’s where he could feel at least remotely normal. He liked the idea of being normal, allowing the super-villains to be super-villains, and let the heroes deal with them while he hides in the corners like the rest of the civilians. Of course, his father would never tolerate that. In fact, his father might even disown him if he even brought up the subject of retirement.

A soft sigh left his lips, feeling his shoulders weigh down. It wasn’t like he had bad ideas on how to do crude deeds, it was the fact that he was so hesitant to hurt good people and that whenever he came face-to-face with Calloid, he would feel pressured into proving he was a good villain and end screwing everything up with a simple mistake, such as a simple phrase that didn’t fit the situation. It certainly didn’t help that Calloid had all these fancy machinery that allowed him to fly, shoot balls of energy at Jake, and even see things uncommon to the human eye through his helmet.  
Jake liked to think that the helmet idea came from him, because before he had even met Calloid, Jake had freely roamed alongside his father with a green helmet in the shape of a skull, and the shades Jack looked through were pulled back to give a deathly look, and on the outside one was orange and the other green. Jake loved his helmet, almost as much as he adored his pistols. He had plenty of guns, of course, but his pistols were his favorite.

As Jake entered the café, he glanced around excitedly. When he went behind the counter, greeted by Jade, he put on his apron and breathed out a sigh of pure relief. No one was going to blow this café up, and no one was going to force him to retreat, and Calloid wouldn’t dare show up. This was where he belonged.

. . .

Jake ran down hill on a sidewalk, glancing from light-pole to light-pole. It was honestly the only thing that illuminated his sight, and with his helmets shading out the light from the pole Jake couldn’t help but feel tempted to take it off. Of course, this would be plainly stupid because Dave Strider was after him. Jake had waited patiently at the time Dave had him “cornered”, explaining what exactly he was going to do. And Jake didn’t like it a single bit.

Apparently, someone (Jake had a suspicion it was Calloid) had suggested capturing Jake to get Lord English to come out and surrender. Of course, this wouldn’t work because his father could easily send Ms. Crocker to save him, but he really didn’t want to test it out. So as he ran. He cursed under his breath, disgusted that he was forced to become the mouse once again.  
“Don’t you ever get tired of running?” Blasted, HE caught up. Jake didn’t waste a moment, he whipped around and aimed his gun in the direction of Calloid’s head. “Don’t you ever get tired of chasing me?” Jake asked, forcing a frown on his face even though he felt panicked. If Calloid was here, then where was Dave? Are they working together now? “Not really, it’s really funny to watch you mess up.” Jake gritted his teeth, trying to think up an insult to send back, but Calloid continued. “Dave had to help John with a certain misfit, so I came to deal with you.”

“Deal with me? I’m underwhelmed.” Jake said back, taking time to study Calloid’s position. His helmet was just as shiny as ever, reflecting the light from the poles. He was wearing a black jacket, and from what Jake could see a white T-shirt. He had black jeans as well, which quickly reminded Jake that he was wearing shorts and those weren’t very good at protecting the skin when it came to wrestling. And Jake knew there’d be wrestling sooner-or-later. Calloid grinned, bringing out his signature katana. “You always seemed underwhelmed.” He replied. “Now, would you be able to come quietly?” Jake felt his body tense, swallowing. “Never.” 

Calloid lunged, aiming his katana at Jake’s pistols, but Jake knew this move all-to-well. He jerked his body to the side, whipping around and elbowed Calloid’s opened side, the rush of adrenaline surging through his veins. Calloid wasted no time in getting up, he dropped his katana briefly and this time went for Jake’s legs. Jake tried to take a few steps back to make Calloid fall short, but instead got his shoe caught on his untied shoelace. Jake yelped from pain as his back crashed into the building behind him, immediately arching away as a sting of forming scrapes blinded him. He almost forgot he was fighting until a hand brushed his leg.

Jake shoved the pistol forward, and held his breath as it came in the perfect position of Calloid’s forehead. He could see Calloid freeze, suddenly aware of Jake’s upper hand. Jake blinked behind his helmet, wondering if Calloid was staring into his helmet the same way Jake was. Calloid suddenly opened his mouth, “Aren’t you going to do it?” “… You’re asking me to shoot you?” Jake asked back, aware of how nimble his arm felt. It was as if the gun weighed seven pounds more than it originally did, making his arm tired and burdened.

“You’re hesitating to shoot me.” Calloid said back. Jake wanted to shake his head and, but couldn’t. He was too scared that if he dared look away from Calloid’s helmet that he’d accidently pull the trigger, and if he did that, Jake knew he’d regret it. “Terror.” Calloid said clearly, and Jake tilted his head back up. He must have moved subconsciously while he was thinking, but the name his father had chosen took him out of it. Calloid was getting suspicious, and he was ready to word those suspicions until a loud howl sounded above them. Jake looked up, and realized with a jolt that he was saved.

His cousin Jade was here, but in her persona. She jumped down from the top of the building, flipped in the air to slow down her momentum, and slashed her long, claw-like nails in Calloid’s direction. He reacted instinctively and flew in the opposite direction of the attack. Jade grabbed Jake’s outstretched arm and began dragging him away from the scene.  
It took a bit for Jake to match her speed, although once he got it he didn’t dare slow down. He was so grateful that Jade had saved him, yet so ashamed that he made himself look like the wimpiest villain possible. Of course, Jade would ask him about his screw up, but he wouldn’t answer truthfully. He’d just say he and Calloid were having an intense conversation.

[DIRK POV]  
Dirk Strider. A rad fellow, the older brother to Dave Strider, the smartest person on this planet, and has one hell of a hairdo. But he’s also a Super Hero, and he has one priority right now. Track down The Terror and bring him to John and Dave so that they can finally round up Lord English and get these whole super villain shenanigans behind them. Dirk has always had an upper hand when it came to Terror, maybe it was because he could see straight through his masks and see that he was just a poser villain riding off of his father’s fame. And as he tracked down the Terror, he had quickly switched his helmet to see-through, a new feature that he was dying to try out. The see-through 1.3 feature allowed Dirk to see through certain items, and he had hoped that it would work on Terror’s helmet. If he could figure out what the guy looked like, then it would simply be easier to track him down.

Dirk curved the corner, and paused. “Don’t you ever get tired of running?” As Terror turned to face him, gun held in two hands, posture completely correct, and finger on the trigger, Dirk studied his face. He had dark, almost black, brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and the dorkiest glasses, glasses that resembled John Egbert’s. He wasn’t a bad looking fellow, in fact, he looked hot. But, Dirk wasn’t here to flirt with the enemy, so he quickly brought his attention back to the task at hand. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of chasing me?” “Not really, it’s really funny to watch you mess up.” Dirk paused a moment, enjoying the offended look Terror had formed. “Dave had to help John deal with a certain misfit, so I came to deal with you.” “Deal with me? I’m underwhelmed.” Dirk grinned. Terror’s snarky-ness was his favorite thing to ponder about, it always seemed to have a perfect tone and fitted the situation fittingly. It was when Terror tried to sound cool that he’d fumble up, and Dirk would have no choice but to correct him because ruining the name of irony is a sin in all bibles.

“You always seem underwhelmed.” Dirk replied, taking out his katana. “Now, would you be able to come quietly?” He added, half-hopefully, half-sarcastic. Dirk’s eyebrows furrowed, noticing how Terror seemed to tense, his eyes widening. If Dirk couldn’t see through his helmet, he wouldn’t have the slightest clue at how terrified he looked. “Never.” Dirk didn’t waste a moment, because he wanted as much time as possible to tease the hell out of Terror about his new ability, but with his over-used lunge, Terror dodged to the right. Dirk got back up again, released his katana, and made another spring. Dirk witnessed as Terror tried to dodge again, but instead tripped on his own shoelace (lame) and fell, hard, into the building behind him. Dirk cringed at the sound of Terror’s hiss of pain, but quickly got up to pin him; at least until his helmet thudded with one of Terror’s pistols.

Dirk stared at Terror, tensing up. Terror looked ready to shoot him, ready to kill without mercy. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth turned into a cold frown. It was up until he began to notice little movements of Terror’s arm, and the flash of panic in his eyes that Dirk got the decency to ask. “Aren’t you going to do it?” His eyes widen as Terror got the look of horror on his face. “You’re asking me to shoot you?” “You’re hesitating to shoot me.” Dirk fought back.

He watched with confusion as Terror’s shoulders fell and his head tilted down, although his eyes stayed on Dirk’s. He looked confused, then scared. Dirk watched him longer, baffled. This was Lord English’s closest ally, wasn’t he? Why would Lord English want someone so… hesitant? “Terror.” Dirk said finally, almost moving his hand to tilt his chin up. Terror’s head immediately went back up, and he looked a tad shocked that he had even slumped down in the first place.

Dirk was about to question him on his alliance with Lord English, until a dog-like howl sounded above him. He looked up in sync with Terror, and watched as Fang (The name the super heroes gave her because she didn’t tell them hers) pounced down, flipped, and landed beside he and Terror. It was a matter of seconds until her claws were aimed at him, and Dirk jumped away from the slash. By the time he had gotten up and ready to fight, both Fang and Terror were gone.

Dirk gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his fist. John and Dave were supposed to take care of Fang, but evidently that didn’t happen. He looked back to where he and Terror were frozen, then took out his phone and dialed John’s number. “Hello?” Dave had answered. “I think we need to do a little bit more research on Terror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I actually made something  
> Can't wait to see Jade chew Jake out


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade's angry  
> John's way to hyper  
> Dirk's suspicious  
> and Jake is really, really nervous

“You got to see his face?!” John asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. Dirk ran a hand through his hair, almost regretting telling them he saw Terror's face in the first place. “What did he look like? We can find him tomorrow and trick him- he doesn’t know what you look like, so that should be easy.” Dave put in. Dirk would have patted his younger brother on the back for his idea, because it wasn’t bad, but he didn’t feel that capturing Terror was the best idea for this. Dirk wanted to study why Terror didn’t attack him, and who he was. 

“I don’t think we should try capturing him quite yet,” Dirk responded, ignoring the look of irritation on Dave’s face. “he hesitated to shoot me. Has he ever been reported actually shooting someone?” Dirk felt a surge of satisfaction as John and Dave glanced at each other, obviously having no idea. Although, good thing for Dirk, he had done his research. “No, he hasn’t. He’s only been reported being around the upper class villains, never necessarily on his own.”

“Then what do you think he was doing tonight?” John asked. “He was alone, no one around him.” “Fang was.” Dave replied. “Fang must have planned the whole thing, but obviously she didn’t expect Dirk to be there.” Dirk nodded his head approvingly. “But what exactly was Terror doing there?” “He seemed to be eyeing a shop, either the jewelry store or a café. My guess is that they’re going to attack the jewelry shop.” Dave replied matter-of-factly. “That seems like a poser move, doesn’t it?” John asked. “Do you think it’s a trick?” “Sense when has Terror been the best at tricks?” Dave asked. “But if Fang’s the one leading the whole event, she’s got to have something up her sleeve.” John fought back. Dirk quickly budged in; “What if it was just a coincidence? What if Fang just happened to be there and Terror was actually doing something on his own?”

“I hate super villains.” Dave huffed. “Villains in general, actually.” He added, and Dirk could tell he was tired. “Alright, the ‘why’ is up for debate, but I want to know the ‘who’!” John jumped in again, obviously excited. “What did Terror look like? Dirk you can’t keep that information to yourself!” He added. Dirk eyed John wearily, messed up his black hair a bit, and smiled. “He looked like that.” “Like a dorkier, loser, evil John?” Dave asked, obviously meaning to tease.

“Like a taller, tanner, and dorkier John, yes.” Dirk said back, smirking as John gave a pout and forced a strong gust of wind to blow in both Dirk and Dave’s direction.

[Jake’s POV]

“You idiot!” Jade screamed at Jake, flailing her hands and baring her fangs in his direction while her white-dog ears laid flat against her black hair. “Why didn’t you shoot him? That was your enemy- YOUR Super Hero! You’re supposed to kill them! Has Uncle taught you nothing?” She scolded violently, and as she ranted on, Jake stared at her with little interest. She’s always had a talent for being his cousin one moment and his ally the next, so this wasn’t as big as a deal as she was making it.

Or maybe it was? Jake had the perfect chance to shoot Calloid, but he didn’t. He knew why, it was because he didn’t want to kill someone who was helping the world. Calloid was a great person; there was no way he’d deny that. “JAKE! Are you even listening to me?” Jade yelled over his thoughts, and he realized that her face was inches away from his, looking ready to tear out his throat. “A little bit.” Jake replied nonchalantly.

“A little bit? Jake you’re asking me to kick your butt!” Jade exclaimed, flailing her hands again and began walking away. “You better be at my birthday party tomorrow.” “Of course I will!” Jake said immediately, even though he had completely forgotten it. “I invited John Egbert and Dave Strider.” She added, as if it was nothing. “Why did you invite them?” Jake exclaimed, rushing to catch up with her. “They’ll figure out who you are if you keep hanging out with them.” He added warningly.

“Oh hush! John’s so trusting I highly doubt he’s even connected me to Fang, and Dave is the same way. He’d probably think it, but in the end, he’d never believe it.” Jade said matter-of-factly. Jake shook his head. “Dave’s smart though, and if you get John angry he will make you regret it.” He shuddered at the memory of him taunting John about Dave. He never really got over the storm that caused, and thanks to it, he had developed a fear of tornados.

“I know what I’m doing, Jake! Remember who’s the brains of the operation here.” Jade said happily. “Some operation, what are we going to do, poison them with cake?” He asked sarcastically. “Speaking of cake, I’ll need you to get the cake from the café for me tomorrow. And be careful with it! It’s a double-layered cake.” She exclaimed. “Of course I’ll get the cake for you.” Jake replied. “Anyone else going to the party?” “Dave invited his older brother, Rose is coming… I think Jane is coming as well, but you know her, she doesn’t like being around Super Heroes.” Jade sighed, and then turned to face him, her face suddenly as serious as it had been before.  
“I won’t tell Uncle about what happened today, but if you screw up again, I’ll have no choice.” Jake’s only reply was a shrug and a half-hearted smile.

. . .

[John’s POV]

John was doing a patrol. Mostly because Dave asked him too so that Jade’s birthday party would go splendidly, and splendidly did he want it! John and Jade had been friends for years, and he’d feel completely to blame if her birthday party was just as horrible as his had been, Thanks to Ms. Crockers shenanigans. He was actually keeping more of an eye out from Terror, because now that Dirk had actually given him a full-on detailed picture of what he looked like, maybe he’d be able to see him and finally know who the guy was. Of course, that’s what Dirk wanted him to do. John would have been just as happy putting the man in jail quicker than his air could blow.

In fact, John had a suspicion that Dirk was more involved with Terror then he’d like to admit. Dirk could just have easily put Terror behind bars if he actually tried, his technology suggested that, but he hadn’t. Maybe it scared Dirk to think of not being able to stump Terror regularly, but whatever it was, John knew it wasn’t good. John pondered on the idea as he passed the corner, taking out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages. Dave had sent him a text, but that was only to tell him to stop the patrol. So, as he set his phone back inside his pocket, John got ready to walk towards Jade’s home. But as he tried passing another corner, someone had ran straight into him. John yelped as his body was crushed under someone else’s and saw that there was something flying through the air. He wasted no time in using his powers to ease the objects landing, noting that it looked like a pastry.

“Oh- Shucks!” Said the man above him, scrambling to get off. “I’m so sorry! I was running too fast and- I didn’t mean too-” “It’s fine!” John said back, sitting up to watch as the person went to grab the cake. It looked unharmed, thank god, and it certainly helped that it was shielded inside a plastic container. The man looked at him, and John held his breath.  
That was Terror. This fitted the description perfectly, his unnaturally bright green eyes, awkward hair seemed to point in whatever direction it pleased (John knew the pain all to well), and black glasses with green rimming. He could tell Terror recognized him too by the way his face flashed with a sort of panic. “Thanks,” He said shortly, and ran off once again with the cake in hand.

John gawked in the direction Terror had ran, took out his phone, and dialed Dirk. “John, I’m in the middle of dealing with a wild dog, this better be good.” He sounded humored, so John took no notice to his warning. “I saw him.”

[Jake POV]

Jake wanted to bash in his face with a hammer. He totally fumbled up in front of John Egbert, and the fact that he actually got a mini heart attack from seeing him didn’t help. He stopped his panicked running and went to a walk. His heart was still thumping over the shock he had gotten, and it was making him shaky and scared to see him at the party. He really shouldn't be so bells-up about the idea of seeing John, because John didn’t know who he was.

That thought settled his heart rate a bit. None of the super heroes knew who he was, he was perfectly fine, and there was nothing to fear other than a food fight. Jake turned the corner and looked down at the cake he was holding. It was still in perfect shape. Neat, print hand-writing that spelled “Happy Birthday Jade!” and a printed picture of a husky dog. Jake had always known she loved dogs, and if he was honest, he loved them too. He loved all animals, though. He would like to have a mountain lion for a pet, but his father said he wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility.

Of course, his father didn’t believe he was ready for a lot of stuff. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding that was a good thing. If his father didn’t think he was ready for Super Villain things, then that was a clear indicator that he wasn’t meant to be a super villain. That eased his nagging subconscious greatly, although the fact that he brought his guns everywhere with him always made Jake think otherwise. It just didn’t feel right if he didn’t have his guns. Maybe it was like how Dave Strider always seemed to have his crummy sword around him; it probably made him feel just as safe as Jake did with his guns.

Jake smiled as he got a view of Jade’s house and jogged to the front door, opened it, and stepped in. “Jade?” He called, and was greeted immediately by a… a puppy? He eyed the small black-and-gray pup as it hopped up on its hind legs to stand on Jake’s shoe. It had a few white spots on its front paws, and a clear white chest. “Well, hello.” Jake said happily, walking to the kitchen and set the cake on the table, kneeling down to pet the dog. “Aren’t you adorable?” He added, a smile growing on his face.

Sense when did Jade have a dog? Maybe one of her friends gave it to her as a present. “Jake! You’re here- oh what a lovely cake!” Jade’s voice came up from behind him, and he looked back expectantly. She looked livid, and when she noticed the puppy at Jake’s feet she grew the warmest grin he had seen. “Don’t you love him? Dirk got him for me!” She exclaimed, grabbing the puppy and held him by her chest. Jake stood up, grinning with her. “He’s very friendly.” He commented.

"Dirk’s actually out in the yard, why don’t you say hello to him? I’m sure John and Dave are going to be here soon.” She kissed the dog on the nose, and then looked back at Jake. “He’s your age, so you two should have something to talk about. But please, don’t bring up movies!” “Why?” Jake asked immediately, already pouting. “Because each time you do that, you creep my friends out with Avatar.” She replied.

“Fine!” Jake huffed, going off to the yard to meet Dirk. He wondered who Dirk was, because that name was foreign to Jake all in itself. Maybe this fellow was sort of like Jake? With an accent and awesome taste in movies. He never could understand how he could scare someone with Avatar, it was honestly the best movie out there. Con Air was a close second. Maybe he could make Jade watch Con Air if she didn’t like Avatar so much?

As Jake went outside, he paused when he heard, “Where do you think he was going?” Evidently, that must be Dirk. He was wearing a black T-shirt, torn jeans, and… holy gazooks are those anime glasses? Jake tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better look because Dirk had his back facing him. Those had to be anime glasses! “No, I don’t think he’s going to hurt anyone with a slice of cake, John.” Jake quickly cleared his throat, not wanting to seem like he was eavesdropping.

Dirk looked at Jake, at least Jake thought he was. His shades blocked his eyes. Dear lord that was the coolest set of shades Jake had ever seen and he needed to know why this dude was wearing them. “… John, just come to Jade’s party.” Dirk said, removing the phone from his ear and hanged up. Was this dude still staring at Jake or was he looking at his phone?  
“Hi,” Jake said finally, growing impatient with the awkward atmosphere. “You’re Dirk right? I’m Jake, Jake English.” He held a hand out. Dirk’s mouth curved into a smile, a familiar smile, and he took Jake’s hand. “Strider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Jake recognize Dirk?  
> Will Dirk ruin the whole party by cornering Jake then and there?  
> What is the puppy's name?  
> Will Jake finally get a Mountain Lion as a pet?  
> You guys are just going to have to wait for that, well aren't ya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter so early because I wanted to get the party scene out of the way ;D  
> Short chapter, sorry guys!

[Dirk’s POV]  
Dirk Strider was officially the luckiest man alive. He didn’t even need to look for Terror, because Terror found him. Or, well, JAKE found him. The name suited him, Jake English. Dirk wanted to test it out just for fun, but knew that he needed to remain cool. This had to be the most ironic moment of his life.

“You’re Dave’s brother.” Jake said, his eyes widening. “What gave it away?” Dirk asked, smile growing as Jake gave a small chuckle. God, he loved the sound of Jake’s voice. “It was a brilliant idea to give Jade a puppy, she really seems to enjoy him.” “Jade’s always talking about how she wants a dog with Dave and John,” Dirk replied nonchalantly. “she deserves one anyway.”  
“You’re right about that, she works really hard at the café.” Jake replied, grinning. Dirk took a notice of his buck teeth. He did look like John, just a different version. “You work with her?” He asked. “Yeah, but only part time.” Jake replied, glancing away sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Well, that explains why Jake had been staring last night; he was looking at the café he worked at. Although, that wasn’t completely 100 percent, just a gut feeling.

“Working at a café sounds cool,” Dirk complimented. “Want to go inside? Dave should be here fairly soon,” he suggested. Jake’s face faltered a bit, looking nervous about facing Dave, but smiled once again and nodded. “Don’t see why not.” As Dirk and Jake walked in, he couldn’t help but study the villain. Jake was wearing a white green long-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, and shorts. Although, from what Dirk had figured, he liked to wear shorts more often than he should, but that usually gave Dirk the upper-hand when they wrestled.

As Dirk eyed Jake more thoroughly, he noticed that his hands were gripping the sides of his shirt. Dirk looked away as voices sounded off ahead of them. Evidently John and Dave were already there. “Oh I’m so happy you two are okay! Being heroes has to be such a tiring job,” Jade sighed dramatically, smiling as she released John from a hug they had walked on. Dirk gave a glance towards Jake, realizing that he had tilted his head down and slouched to seem smaller then he originally was. He looked absolutely nervous to speak to them. Dirk found that odd, because Jake was in no way nervous to speak to him. Although, this could be because he knew Dave and John from past experiences.

John looked to Jake, widen his eyes, then looked back at Dirk. Dirk nodded his head, knowing Dave was staring at him as well. Hopefully, these two wouldn’t make any aggressive movements toward Jake, and he highly doubted Jake would do anything himself. “I ran into you earlier,” John said finally, looking back at Jake. “More like, I ran into you.” Jake joked. Dirk brightened. Jake was joking! That was a good sign! John must have taken that the same way Dirk had, because his signature grin followed as he rambled on.

“Don’t worry about that, I finally know why you were caring that cake!” “You almost ruined my cake?” Jade asked, snapping her eyes in Jake’s direction. “But I didn’t!” Jake responded quickly, holding his hands up in defense. As Dirk looked to Dave, he knew immediately that he didn’t like the idea of The Terror being at his friend’s birthday party. Or even associating with Jake in general seemed to irritate Dave. 

“How do you two know each other?” Dave asked finally, looking towards Jade. Dirk could see Jake tense as Jade answered, “He’s my cousin.” “Really? Cool!” John chirped in again. “Do you guys want to watch a movie?” Jade suggested finally. “I wouldn’t mind,” Dirk put in. And to Dirk and Dave’s surprise, John and Jake said in unison “Con Air!” And this started a whole new whirl of friendship between the two.

“You like Con Air?” “Love it! Adventures are the best!” Jake exclaimed, straightening up like he had with Dirk. Dirk glanced at Dave, noting at how his shoulders seemed to tense. “Put the bunny..?” John tested. “Back in the box.” Jake finished. “Oh god,” Jade sighed. “I regret inviting you two.” “No way! Now we have to watch Con Air!” John exclaimed. “I bet it’s on Netflix,” He added.

“Let’s not forget who’s birthday it is,” Dirk said, but Jade just shook her head with a smile and waved it off. “It’s rare for those two to find something they both like, let them have their moment. They’ll be the first to get hit with water balloons.” He smiled, watching as Jake and John rushed to the TV to turn it on. “I’ll go make the popcorn.” Jade said happily, going off to the kitchen.

Here was Dirk’s opportunity. “Dave-” “Do you really think warming up to Terror is the best thing to do right now?” Dave said quietly. “I think getting to know Jake is the best thing to do right now. Does that look evil material?” Dirk asked back, voice just as leveled as his brothers. Dave shook his head. “It could be an act.” “And from what we know, he’s never been good at acting. Just, try, okay?” Dirk replied. As he looked back on the two dorks working the TV, he couldn’t help but feel that if Jake wasn’t a villain, he could actually be a reliable friend.

Dave walked to sit on the couch, and Jade came back with her phone in her hand, looking slightly upset. “Rose couldn’t come,” “What ‘bout Jane?” Jake asked, looking back. Jade shook her head, and with the look the two shared, Dirk had a suspicion that Jane wasn’t just a casual friend. “Got it!” John said happily, rushing to sit beside close to Dave. Of course, this was no surprise to Dirk, because John and Dave have been dating for two or three weeks. Jake sat on the other side of the couch, eyeing the TV with more curiosity then it required. Dirk had a suspicion he was thinking about something, but what?

[Jake’s POV]

Jake rubbed his arm, feeling a chill. He had a nagging suspicion that Dave didn’t like him, but he didn’t know Dave personally so maybe that’s how he acted normally? It didn’t matter, he supposed, because Dave was on the opposite side he was. Metaphorically and literally.

Although; Jake liked Dirk and John. John was extremely nice- and liked Con Air! Who would have thought? Dirk was cool too; he was just as friendly as the puppy Jade had gotten from him. Maybe that’s why Jake immediately enjoyed his company, the fact that he made his cousin so happy. It had been a while sense he had actually seen that genuine of a smile on her face, and it made him happier then he’d like to admit. The aroma of popcorn pulled Jake out of his thoughts, and he looked back instinctively.

Jade had come out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and sat in the middle of the couch, in-between John and Jake. As Dirk came to sit down, Jake suspected he would have chosen a spot beside Dave, but instead sat on the other side of HIM. Jake glanced at him, but quickly looked away. Dirk reminded him of somebody, but he couldn’t place it. His voice sounded familiar too, and the grins and smiles he would make just made Jake want to hit himself for not knowing how he seemed so familiar.

What really made Jake angry was that he couldn’t tell if Dirk was staring at him or not, and if he was, he didn’t want to glance at Dirk and find out; because then he’d just get red in the face and feel too embarrassed to talk. As John started the movie, Jake eased back into the couch and wrapped his arms around himself loosely, glancing at Dirk one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that has the habit of gripping the bottom of their shirt and holding it to help them get through some awkward moments?  
> Well even if I am, Jake has it too.  
> /Dirk saw him glancing/


	4. So I'm taking every chance I've got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud obnoxious wails  
> this is a short chapter im ashamed

[Dirk POV]

Dirk was troubled. He never once had trouble focusing on fixing his appliances, and this included his awesome flying skateboard. But Dirk couldn’t do it, no matter how much he recited the colours of his wires that sent an electric current through the bottom of the board that allowed it to actually _fly._

He couldn’t focus because the green wire kept catching his eye. And when he asked himself why the green wire kept attracting his attention, a little voice in his head told him it was because of a helmet. And when Dirk tried to connect green to a helmet, it ended up going to Terror, which went to Jake. Jake English. Dirk felt like a fool that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. His fluent accent made Dirk crave to hear him talk more, and there was always a certain way he spoke, it wasn’t like how Dirk could speak to John, it had a slight hopeful edge to it with each question, Jake’s words seemed to be carefully chosen; and he acted like a gentlemen.

He couldn’t get the memory of Jade’s birthday party out of his mind. When the five finished the movie, they had gotten into a water balloon fight in the yard, Jade’s new puppy pouncing after them in a flurry of excitement. Jake had hit Dirk first with a water balloon, but Dirk had sent two more his way. Dirk had no doubt in his mind that he and Jake were friends. Dave, on the other hand, still remained suspicious when being around Jake.

Dirk breathed out, wiping his hand on his shirt to remove the grease on his fingers. He decided to own up to his horrendous sin; Dirk Strider, the best Super Hero in the world, had fallen for Jake English, Lord English’s son.

[Jake POV]

Jake was ecstatic. He felt as though he could fly straight through the roof of his home and scream to the world of his achievement. Jake English has just passed his Science test with flying colours! He hated science, with a passion. Of course, he wouldn’t dare tell the teacher that. Then he’d really flunk him.

To reward his victory, Jake went to his kitchen and started to make himself a bowl of ice-cream, a mixture of strawberry ice-cream and chocolate. That’s when his phone had begun to ring. Jake ignored it for the first few seconds, but finally gave up. Maybe it was Jane or Jade, and if it was what did they want to talk about? As he grabbed his phone from his short pockets, Jake flipped it open to read the caller-ID. _Dad._

Of course, Jake had hesitated once more on answering the call, but he decided he better answer before his dad actually decided to meet him in person; and with the string of friendship he had made with John and Dirk, he didn’t want to chance it. So he answered.

“H-Hello?” “Jake! How’s my favorite prince?” Jake’s face scrunched up with dislike. He didn’t like it when his father called him _prince,_ it signaled that something bad was going to happen. “Very well actually,” He replied. “I’m still doing well in school.” “And…out of school?” “ _I’m still working on it._ ” Jake mumbled. He could feel his father’s disappointment, and that alone made him want to hang up and hide in his room. “I actually have a little… project I want you to work out.” “Just me?” Jake asked, hoping Jade or Jane would be able to tag along. “Jane and Jade are also on the project, but be aware that I want you running the show. I’ve grown sour with your constant failures and I’m going to put an end to it.” Jake’s face turned deep red.

“What exactly am I supposed to do…?” Jake asked, shuddering at the laugh that protruded from the phone. “I want you to…”

 

Jake hated his father. More now than ever, he absolutely hated him and wanted to run away so that he could never be found. But of course, his father would only catch up to him and punish him for his idiotic behavior. But it was complete blasphemy what his father was asking him to do, and dangerous for innocent people!

His father had asked him to blow up a school, while people were in it. When Jake didn’t reply to his project, his father had begun to yell at him. Yelling that he was a pathetic excuse for a villain and didn’t deserve the English name. Jake had almost yelled back, but he had enough sense not to. Finally, his father cooled down, and told him that if he fails this test, he was going to disown him and find a new son.

Jake had been hopeful for the first moments his father said that, because it would be a relief to not be included in the evil i-will-rule-the-world club, but he realized that even if he was disowned; his father would use the knowledge of him being Terror against him.

Jake had called in sick to the school, and was now walking heavily to the school he had been told to blow up. The thought made his stomach turn, his heart drop like a stone, and his eyes burn with tears. He was going to ruin so many people’s lives, just so that he could be safe. That was a cowardly thing to do, and he’d wish with all his heart that Calloid would find him now before he got to the school. He was walking in broad daylight, his helmet on and guns at hand.

People were avoiding him, practically hiding in the corners of the buildings or dashing into some random store to stay out of his view. He didn’t like the way they looked at him, and flashes of fear, and the blunt dislike.

He knew Jade and Jane were waiting for him at the school, but he couldn’t bring himself to go any faster. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was a coward, nothing like the great men he watched in the movies, saving the mistress in distress. He was the bad guy. That was something Jake would never say aloud to himself; he was the bad guy. He was a super villain, and he was going to ruin people’s lives this instant.

A sudden whisper came in his mind, and he realized it was that ray of hope he desperately clung onto. _You know you can always go back, or fail on purpose. If you simply explained to Calloid, John, and Dave why you were doing this, why you felt obliged to make your father so happy, you could get out of this._

Was that how it worked? Was it as simple as that? Jake swallowed thickly, hoping it was. Of course, it all came down to him on if he chose to be the good guy, or the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jake's dad's a jerk aint he?  
> will Jake be the super hero, or the bad guy?  
> Tell me what you think, because who knows, it could sway what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Like the man I know I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I must be protected,  
> You cannot be reckless!  
> That is what's expected; when you are infected."  
> "And I don't think that I can be fixed.  
> No I don't think that I can be fixed!  
> So tell me WHY, oh WHY, are my genetics such a BITCH?"  
> \- Infected [Repo! The Genetics Opra]

Jake walked on, finally reaching the front of the school. There stood Jade in her persona, and Jane. She was a witch, needless to say. Jane was wearing a bright red hoodie, the bottom of it pulling down to form sharp _V-_ like shapes. She also wore loose black pants. Jake blinked behind his helmet, putting one pistol away. “Well, Jake, you _finally_ make it.” Jane huffed, beginning to float above the ground now. She fixed her red-rimmed glasses, black eyes locking on Jake’s bright green.

“I had quite a bit to think about.” Jake replied, moving to get inside the school. Jane followed excitedly, Jade bouncing behind them. “I’m so proud of you, Jake!” His cousin said happily. “Oh and I can’t wait to see the excited look your father gives you when you tell him you did it!” She added.

Jane smiled. “I’ll begin setting up the bombs; this school had multiple levels, so finding a perfect spot could take a bit.” “Take your time.” Jake replied, looking to the main office of the school. The secretary had not noticed Jake or his allies, so he quickly looked back to Jade. Jade got a grin, and rushed inside the office to deal with said secretary. “I’ll go to the commons.” Jake decided. “Scope about for a quick exit, taking the front will cause too much of a ruckus.” “How so?” Jane asked. “The civilians saw me come here; no doubt the police will be around soon enough.” Jake said quietly.

He had done very well not showing any emotion, but truthfully, Jake wanted to cry. His eyes kept watering, and he fought to keep it down while keeping his voice leveled. He didn’t want to do this. He was still deciding on what to do, because no doubt this would affect John and Dave greatly. They were in their Middle School, and hearing that their High School was blown up? They’d scourge the city looking for Jade, Jane, and himself.

As Jake entered the commons, he studied it. There were six round tables, probably for kids to sit at in the beginning of the day, there were classrooms to the right of the commons (thank god the doors were closed), and a separate hallway to the left, Jake had no idea where it lead.

“ _Attention! Attention!_ ” That was Jade’s voice, and he looked up at the speakers in the commons. “ _You kiddies will not have to fret about school any longer! Because from this moment forward, WE will be taking over. Do not bother getting out of your rooms, because you’ll certainly regret it._ ” Jade’s voice faded out into a laugh, and there was a faint scream in the back, probably the secretary. ”Get out of the school! _Now!”_ “Quiet you old bat-!” Jade’s voice was cut off, probably because she stopped the speakers.

Jake’s stomach dropped. He was doing this. _He was actually doing this._ It felt like a dream, or a nightmare, he couldn’t decide. On one hand, he felt as though he should keep going, for reputations sake, but on the other… he felt sick. He wanted to die, to stay in this building with the children and get crushed.  “ _Terror._ ” Jake’s attention snapped up. No. No. _No._ That was not who he thought it was. That wasn’t the dork he meant at Jade’s birthday party. He looked back, to prove himself right, but he regretted it.

Dirk stood a bit away from him, mouth slightly parted into a gasp, and he was holding something. No, not something, Dirk was holding Calloid’s shooter; the one that shot balls of energy. Jake made a decision then and there; get Dirk out of this building, now. He jumped to grab Dirk’s wrist, but Dirk had lunged at the same time. Jake gasped at the unexpected struggle, being forced into the ground while Dirk stood above him, holding the shooter at Jake’s head.

“What are you doing here?” He asked threateningly, now frowning behind his shades. Jake opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He took a breath and tried again. “D-Dirk you- You don’t kn-know what’s going to happen, p-please, get out of th-the school-” “What are you doing here?” Dirk snapped. Jake’s eyes widen, trying to get his head straight before Jade or Jane came.

Dirk had Calloid’s shooter. That fact made Jake think, beginning to make connections. Dirk and Calloid shared a smile, shared the same grin, and smirk. He wanted to hit himself because of how long it took for him to get it. Dirk was Calloid. “Dirk,” Jake tried again, but stopped immediately when he noticed the tensing in Dirk’s shoulders. “Jake, I’m not playing around anymore, what are you doing here?”

Jake could almost hear his heart stoop lower inside his ribcage. Dirk knew. Now he really wanted to cry, which just made the whole moment worst. Now he had to fight his emotions and voice. “They’re going to blow up the school.” He said finally. Jake could see Dirk’s shoulders fall, and he noticed that the blonde was about to yell at him until Jade launched into view.

She tackled Dirk away from Jake, throwing him into the wall and retreated to help her cousin up. “Oh Calloid, fancy meeting you here,” Jake looked at his cousin, staring at her through his helmet. She didn’t look like the girl he went to school with, she looked insane. Her lips were drawn back into a large grin to show off her fangs, and her claws were out; ready to attack Dirk once again. Jake stepped in front of her as she prepared to pounce.

Jake had never been so scared in his life. Jade glared at him for the longest moment, and then relaxed to show confusion. “Terror? Get out of the way.” Jake realized he had moved to grab both his guns. He needed to make a decision _now_.

“I’m not blowing up this school.” He said finally.

“… What are you talking about? Of course you are!” Jade said, trying to brush it off as a twisted joke.

“No. I’m _not._ I’m telling Jane to call it off.” Jake grabbed both of his guns, pointing them at Jade. “… Think about what you’re doing, English.” Jade said lowly, a hint of a growl. Jake hoped that Dirk was alright enough to fight, because he wouldn’t dare hurt his little cousin. "I am, Jade." His voice was getting shaky, and Jade must have sensed it too because her ears began to lay flat against her head. "I'm not doing this."

"You're a dirty _traitor!"_ Jade screamed, then launched. Jake dropped his guns altogether, then met his cousin. At first, he thought he could handle her, but evidently he was wrong. Jake had been knocked onto his back, and Jade clawed down his arms, which quickly brought Jake out of his current shocked state. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to flip their positions, but Jade had wrestled with him before. She pulled the same move Jake had, which just ended up them rolling about. Finally, Jake had threw her off, and made a lunge for his guns. As he gripped the handle of a pistol, John's voice suddenly broke over the speaker.

 _ **"GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL!"** _ Jake had a suspicion John was currently flipping out about the whole ordeal with three of the most common villains in the city working together to blow up a school, but he could sympathize. He quickly aimed the gun at a fire alarm, and pulled the trigger. At first, Jake had suspected nothing would happen, but there was a loud ringing of bells, and then water. A lot of water. Jake was about ready to flip out about the water, too, because now he had to worry about keeping his hair dry, until Jade tackled him again, this time knocking his helmet into the floor, and cracked the shades he looked through.

Jake English would never hit a girl. It wasn't gentlemanly, and certainly would give him a worst reputation then he already had. But this was an exception. He knocked Jade off him, wincing as she softly bounced off the ground and into a chair beside the round table. Jake was ready to find Jane until a loud, strong breeze of air knocked him into a wall. He gave a cry of pain as something jabbed into his head, and quickly took his helmet.

There was a large crack on the back, and it dipped inwardly to where his head would be. Jake had no doubt in his mind that he had a long cut on his skull now, but he didn't have time to deal with it. He tried to get up again and look for his gun, because while he was thrown backwards he dropped it, but he was hit with a stronger breeze of air that knocked him _hard_ onto his stomach. "Stay down." John said angrily, and Jake realized that they could see his face now. They knew who he was.

 _I have the worst of luck,_ Jake thought, trying to get up again despite John's warning. "Jane's- Ms. Crocker's up one floor," He choked out, realizing that his head injury was making him feel lightheaded. Obviously, he wasn't bleeding that bad... so maybe it wasn't the head injury? maybe it was the fact that he felt cornered, or maybe it was because he _really_ felt like crying. "Dave chased her off." That was Dirk's voice, it sounded just as leveled as normal, but there was an edge. He sounded disappointed. Jake was quickly reminded it was raining, and when he looked around, the school looked empty, the doors to the classroom were open, and everybody seemed to be out.

 _Everybody was safe._ Jake breathed out a sigh of relief, and fell back onto his stomach in a faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh  
> Like I'd let the school blow up  
> hey but in the next chapter you guys get to find out how dirk and dave and john were there uhm woo?


	6. Some people just need that extra push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Thank you for all your lovely comments!! <33  
> it's short again, three pages on Word  
> Enjoy this chapter!  
> also I'm a liar you don't get to figure out how they got there until the next chapter sorry guys

Jake awoke with a start; his body ached as if he’d been sleeping on the ground. His head throbbed too, and his arm felt itchy yet stung with a pain equal to fire. “Damn,” He breathed, surprised that he had found his voice so quickly. “where am I?” Jake opened his eyes, and realized that he was in a bed. Not his bed, of course, because that was too simple for Jake English. He was in a stranger’s bed. The possibility of it being a prison bed poked at his brain, but looking around, it was certainly out of the question. He took his glasses from the table beside the bed and put them on, preparing for what he had gotten himself into.

The room had plenty of technology about, so much that Jake had to stare at a spot to even comprehend what was in it. There was an overload of orange, that’s for sure, and plenty of wires sticking out from the roof to the floors, walls, and even appliances such as computers (yes, more than ONE), a TV, and a weird incubator-looking deal. Jake wondered what exactly could be put inside the incubator, because it looked tall, adult-male height to be exact, and had old, worn-out letters written on it. But, the letters were so worn that Jake couldn’t make it out.

He took another look around, and realized that he was being _watched by a bloody robot._ “Jesus fucks!” Jake exclaimed, kicking his leg to help himself sit up and get away from the _thing._ It looked just like Dirk, except made of metal and had a weird red tinge to the anime sunglasses; holy hell this thing looked realistic. It took a moment for Jake to realize that it spoke, which only caused his heart to flop around even heavier than before.

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“You seem to be startled.” Was this thing being sarcastic with him? Better not be! Jake frowned unappreciatively, sitting straighter.

“How would you feel if a piece of metal was found at the edge of your bed?”

“I cannot feel emotions, so that comeback was basically a waste of your precious air.”

Jake almost allowed himself to snap back. Almost. The robot had a sense of snark, something akin to when Jake and Calloid- or, Dirk, would get into during their fights. “Excuse me?” “You’re excused. Now, if you would please follow me. Of course, unless you’re incapable of-” “Don’t finish that!” Jake huffed, quickly forcing himself off the bed. Although, his brain must have unappreciated his speed because it suddenly got dizzy. He kept himself from falling though, because he wasn’t a complete dunder-head… and he didn’t want to prove the stupid robot right.

He took a quick glance at himself, aware that he was still wearing his sorts but a different shirt. The shirt was black, a tiny bit baggy on his lithe body, and had a hat symbol in the middle. Who would put only a hat on their shirt? Why not something manly like a skull? The question reminded Jake of his favourite shirt, the white one with a green skull. Now that was a shirt he would lend to someone in _his_ bed.

Jake flushed immediately at the idea of someone injured in his bed; then quickly realized that the robot was waiting at the door for him, arms crossed. “Don’t worry, we got time.” He droned out, obviously mocking Jake’s repeated pausing. “Oh- get going!” Jake huffed, face burning even heavier than it did before, and followed the robot out the door. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like ages to Jake. All he could focus on was his skulls constant throbbing, and his arm still felt like it was on flames. He couldn’t help but ponder where he was, and what he was doing there.

To be frank, he couldn’t remember where he got the injuries he did either. His arm was cut from a little ways above the elbow all the way down to his palm, and the cut was deep enough to form small scabs. As he eyed the scabs, he followed the robot into a kitchen; and he immediately noticed that people were already sitting there.

His eyes locked on John Egbert first, because his blue get-up certainly drew his eye, then to Dave Strider, and finally Dirk. Dirk and Dave had their façades, which meant Jake certainly couldn’t tell anything from them, but John looked worried and angry at the same time. _Why?_ Jake thought, although his question was answered when Dave spoke;

“Why’d you do it?”

Memories flooded the mercenary faster than he could process, and Jake took a step back to keep himself from falling backwards again. The school, the whole plan to explode it, sending Jane to set up the bombs, Seeing Dirk, feeling regret, and finally Jade attacking him. _Jade._ His cousin would never forgive him; ever. She probably already told his father, and now what? His father would certainly kill him, betraying something as important as that. It was one thing to fail, mess up, but it was another to go back on everything and completely ignore the orders you were given and do the exact opposite.

He suddenly felt small, remembering how scared he felt when he was introduced to John and Dave at Jade’s birthday party. He wanted to curl in on himself, but all he could do was grip the ends of the shirt provided to him and attempt to keep himself from falling. Jake never felt so cornered, even after being caught at the school. He felt relief there, but now he knew they were going to chew him out, hurt him, and probably torture him.

“Jake-” Dirk tried, but Jake spoke quickly, afraid of what he would say. What would Dirk do to him? “I-I was- I was just- home and- Lord English called me h-he said he had a plan and t-that if I didn’t d-do it I’d be- he threatened me. I really didn’t want t-to do it, I promise, It’s just- Jade and Jane they’re persistent on these things and-and I didn’t want to screw up like I always do but-but--”

“Not why did you do _it,_ ” Dave broke in. “Why did you suddenly just stop doing it and helped?”

Oh. _Oh._ Jake wasn’t expecting that. He quickly realized that his throat burned, and he knew if he tried to speak he’d cry. And Jake English really didn’t want to cry, not in front of these people. He took a moment to reclaim himself, appreciating that they were willing to give him such time, and spoke again.

“I knew it was wrong in the first place,” _Thank baby Jesus,_ his voice was much more even now. “and I guess... and I guess it took me to realize Dirk was there to finally act on it.” He waited for a jab of ridicule, one his father would say just to put him down and make him aim higher.

“Why would Jade lie to us like that?” John said. “She’s been our friend for years, years a pone years, and it took us to fucking look and hear her say she was Jade for us to get it?” “Don’t beat yourself up, no one knew.” Dave said instantly, and Jake had to agree. He wanted to comfort John just like Dave, tell him exactly why Jade couldn’t say it, but he knew it was better to remain quiet.  

Least until Dirk had stood up and walked towards him. Jake couldn’t help it; he refused to look at Dirk’s face, keeping his eyes locked on the blonde’s shoes. “Come with me,” He said quietly, and Jake wondered if it was because he wanted to talk to him or give John and Dave some privacy. Either way, he did as told, following Dirk back to the room (which he had guessed was Dirk’s) he woke up in.

“Shut the door.” Dirk started, keeping his back facing Jake. He nodded simply, putting a hand out to slowly and quietly shut the door, then turned back to find Dirk facing him, his face still dead-pan. “Did you mean that?” He asked, taking a few steps towards Jake. “About you stopping because of me?” Jake thought he sensed a hint to his tone, something akin to shock and fascination. Although, out of instinct, Jake had backed up until he was against the door.

“Yes, that was true.” Jake said back, still watching the Hero’s shoes. Dirk was standing right in front of him now, and all he could sense was the feeling of anxiousness. It was as if he expected something, but didn’t know what. Maybe he was expecting a piece of praise? No, that couldn’t be it. “…That was my school.” Dirk said quietly, so quiet that Jake had to remain completely quiet to hear him, and this caused the Villain to look up into Dirk’s shades. “That’s why I was there.” He completed.

“…Oh my god,” Jake breathed, and he couldn’t hold it anymore, all his regret flooded out with his words, along with the tears that slipped out of his eyes. ”I almost killed you- I almost killed so many people. Dirk I would have done it if I didn’t see you, and I wouldn’t have known I killed you because I wouldn’t have wanted to look back at it. I-I’m such a fucking idiot, I’m so sorry, Dirk I didn’t- I didn’t want to hurt anyone I swear, I didn’t,”

Jake’s sobs had been muffled by Dirk’s lips, which were pressed roughly against his mouth insisted that he’d calm down and stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I won't cut-scene anything, I just decided to stop here because I'm an evil mofo.  
> ALSO  
> The song Yellow by Coldplay is kinda how I feel about this ship, so I'd recommend it.


	7. Kiss the n3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded this on Friday the 13 but it's a lovely chapter so??

 

Jake didn't know what to do with himself, but the one thing he did do was step backwards. Although, he knocked his head against the door behind him. Dirk took the privilege to swoop a hand behind Jake's neck, pulling him closer to connect their lips longer then originally anticipated. The taste of orange Fanta blessed his mouth as Dirk slithered his tongue in-between Jake's parted lips, taking advantage of his pants. It was a sin at how smoothly Dirk's tongue moved, easily caressing Jake's virgin tongue and coaxed him into kissing back with a few swirls around the muscle.

"Ohh- nhg..."

Struggling noises came from Jake, high pitched and throaty. This had apparently made Dirk even more enthusiastic then he had originally been. He dipped his hands under the shirt Jake was wearing, ghosting his fingers over the shivering skin. Tensing at the touch, Jake gave a soft gasp; un-akin to the intimate touches. He had never been intimate with anyone, actually. Except for the rare hugs from Jade or Jane, but those didn't necessarily count. The touches Dirk was feeding him, those were touches he never dreamed of. He never actually planned being sexual with anyone, and this only made him much more scared then he already was.

Dirk's movements were skilled, well-planned, and Jake was so scared of doing something wrong that he didn't know what to do except put one arm around Dirk's neck and use the other to prep himself on the door. Dirk obviously didn't expect much, though, because he kept moving. The once cautious and slow movements of his hands were now greedy, moving up to toy with Jake's chest, rolling thumbs over his nipples. Jake's mind was whirling by the time the hero had moved his lips to suck at his neck, nibbling every once-in-a-while. Jake didn't- _couldn't_ do anything else other than moan and gasp; silently begging for Dirk to give him more.

The hero was more then happy to oblige, and he moved his leg to knead Jake's shorts, obviously meaning to coax Jake into grinding against him. Although, he was stuck. The stimulation in his body was driving him nuts, making him ready to either push Dirk away or lead him into the bed.

 _Woah._ Jake thought, surprised with his sudden neediness. Although, against his conscious, Jake had bucked his hips a few times into Dirk, raspy moans leaving his throat. Jake attempted to hide his face in Dirk's neck, but instead, Dirk dragged his lips back up to Jake's and gave a soft kiss, pulling away to stare into his eyes. Jake _knew_ the vigilante was staring at him, even if those shades covered his eyes so perfectly. He stared back, feeling his face get heavier with heat, and finally spoke.

"S-So..."

"How was that as a thank you?" Dirk joked, smiling. Jake stared at Dirk for a bit, then gave a shy grin back. He didn't know what to say, and if that was all a _thank you-_ no. It couldn't have been. When he opened his mouth again, Dirk kneaded his leg once more, and instead of the question he had originally started to ask, a soft whine left him. "D-Dirk..." Encouraged by Jake's beg, Dirk leaned in and kissed him again, with the same softness as the last time.

They were back on track again, except this time instead of Dirk's leg to grind into, it was Dirk's crotch. It was even better then the leg, and Jake found comfort in knowing that he was giving at least a pinch of pleasure back to Dirk. Every time fingers would roll his nipples, Jake would gasp for air against Dirk's mouth and grind himself harder. The pleasure was off the wall, and he knew if he didn't stop now, he certainly wouldn't later. "Dirk, stop," Dirk looked up, alarm clear on his face. "If... If we do this anymore, I won't be able to take it." He added, kissing Dirk on the lips with the same tenderness he had shown him.  
Jake almost gave in again when Dirk slid his tongue into his mouth again, only to take it away. _Tease._ Jake thought, but quickly removed his arm from around Dirk's neck and leaned back into the door, expecting Dirk to free him from his pinning, but instead was scooped up into Dirk's arms. He couldn't stop himself, he dropped his head against the sturdy chest provided for him.

"Are you tired?" Dirk asked softly, laying Jake gentle into his bed and climbed in beside him, hugging the villain close to his chest despite him not answering his question. "A tiny bit, actually." Jake replied, pushing closer to Dirk's body and closed his eyes. Dirk smiled, removing Jake's glasses to set them beside the bed on a table and removed his own sunglasses, putting them right beside Jake's. Jake didn't seem to notice, though, so Dirk simply watched him drift into a sleep.

**[Dirk POV]**

 

Dirk was in total bliss. He had Jake English curled up against him, asleep, and to make things even more spot-on; he and Jake had the hottest make-out session that will ever be experienced on planet Earth. Wait- change that to _in the universe._ He didn't expect things to get so intense so quickly either, but something made him want to kiss Jake, maybe it was the fact that he had been crying. The reminder of Jake crying made Dirk's stomach turn, and he quickly hugged the boy closer to himself.

He also did not expect Jake to enter at his school; to blow it up, in the least. And thank God Dirk had been out giving his classmate a copy of their essay project about the history of music, because if he hadn't, there would have been no way that he would have been able to reach his locker after hearing Fang- _Jade_ on the speaker.

To be honest, Dirk had always brought his superhero stuff with him to school, for both protection and a back-up science project. He had been getting ready to kick Jade's butt, until he saw a glimpse of Jake. That's when Dirk made a quick call to Dave, who had obviously been by John, and ordered them to come to the high school _pronto._ Who would have thought that this all would have ended with him and Jake sleeping in _his_ bed?

Maybe John's suggestion was right, maybe wishing for something hard enough did work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw you Friday the 13 I'm ready for all the bad luck you have!  
> Comments are always appreciated, lovely's!
> 
> "You're the boy with a real nice smile, but a broken heart inside.  
> Give to a girl, Give it to a girl- I think she lost her mind."  
> "Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces... can you let me try?"  
> ~He is We - Prove You Wrong


	8. Reeling them in like fish, Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the horrible wait !!  
> I kind of got uninterested, but I'm back now guys !!
> 
> [Also, thanks to the person in the comments on updating my vocabulary !!]

Jake slowly opened his eyes, surprised to feel the weight of an arm over his waist and the sight of Dirk's face just millimeters away from his own. Their noses were touching, and their lips were just ghosting each other!

"Dirk...?" Jake whispered, but was replied to with Dirk's soft snoring. Gosh did he look handsome. Jake pulled back a bit, licking his lips and glanced to the door. It was closed. He blinked slowly, curiosity overwhelming him. What should he do now? Should he run away, hide forever? Or... no. No he had a duty. Everything that happened, happened because of _him._ And he'd be damned if he ran away like a coward now.

The least he could do was get up, however, and check himself over. After all, he still had bandages around himself. It would be best to clean himself up, put on fresh clothes, and prepare himself for whatever John, Dave, or Dirk had to say. He needed to be strong. Jake gave himself a nod, confidence growing with the second, and eased himself out of Dirk's hold and out of the bed. Alright, here he goes. He tilted his head up, preparing.

Jake slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Dirk, and moved out, closing it behind him with caution. Alright, now that his worries about Dirk were out of the way, he could now move on to- "What are you doing?"

 _Oh Jesus fuck on a mattress! "Have you ever heard of not sneaking up on people you sadistic, scrap metal can?"_ Jake exclaimed quietly, glaring at the robot. "Yes. Sadly, I don't care about your lame instincts, only the fact that you're seemingly trying to sneak out of that room." The machine replied evenly. "And because you seem to have trouble coming up with more insults, my name is Hal." "I'm almost offended. Almost." Jake growled back, charging past Hal and into the kitchen. No one was up- There wasn't even light out!

"It's 4:52 AM." Hal said. "Wow." Jake mumbled. He never got up this early before! And he certainly didn't want to sleep.

"Why are you up?" Hal asked.

"Are you curious or are you programmed to ask that?" Jake asked, looking back at the robot and blinked with awe.

"I am curious." Hal confirmed. "I-I thought you said you couldn't feel emotions?" Jake asked, lifting a brow and tilting his head.

"I bluffed."

 

"So... You're like another Dirk?" Jake asked, rubbing his hair with the spare towel Hal gave him to dry himself off. "I am. Although, I can guarantee I'm better then the original Dirk." Hal bragged, his shades flashing red for a moment. Wow, this guy really was fascinating, wasn't he?

Hal had pointed him to the bathroom, came back with his original clothes washed and fixed (somehow some way, Jake didn't need to know.) and now they were just... _talking._

"Why do your shades to that?" Jake asked. "Flash, I mean." He added, watching as Hal walked forward, bent a little to have his shades right in front of Jake's eyes, and pointed at them. "My shades flash to show that my mother board is working harder to produce emotions, the brightness they flash is the ideal way for Dirk or anybody else whom knows my mechanics to understand how I feel."

"Do humans do that too? I mean-" "I understand what you're asking. Yes, but they have different ways of showing. If you were to be scared, your pupils would dilate. Another example could be how some humans have the capabilities to darken the colour of their eyes to show frustration or sadness." Hal explained, now standing straight.

"Do mine do that?" Jake asked, tilting his head in curiosity. He saw Hal's shades flash again, and he noticed that it was faint. "Yours are unique." Hal responded evenly.

"Your shades flashed again, what did it mean?" Jake asked, moving to grab his glasses from the table and put them on. _Ah Clearness, you always were beautiful._

"It means I found your question _winsome_." Hal answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pardon me for my lack of excitement but I'm not entirely thrilled...  
> S-S-Stutter when I talk, flail around as I walk, yeah the moment's been killed..."
> 
> "I'm not good at this..."
> 
> "I'm a wreck and I know it, and I tend to show it every chance that I get..."
> 
> "Mean it truly !  
> Sincere heart !  
> Why do you do this too me ?  
> tear me a p a r t ."  
> \- Pardon Me by He Is We


	9. JEEsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'MBACK LOOK I BREATHE GASP

Jake laid upside down on the couch, kicking his feet lazily off the back. He was bored. So bored, in fact, that he could write a whole paragraph about how he was bored.  _Ugh,_ Jake thought. Being bored was something he sucked at being. It irritated him so bloody well that it made him want to punch... an elderly woman. Of course, he'd never do that! That's horrible. He paused, feeling a brush of a hand on his leg. Jake looked down... or up. Up, he looked up.  Jake looked  _up_ to see that Hal was leaning over the couch, facing him. His shades had the hint of a fading glow, like they just flashed.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, earning a shrug.

"I'm waiting for when Dirk wakes up and realizes your gone, I've set up a camera in his rooms general direction to catch his fail on tape." 

"Your the reason why people fear robots!" Jake gave a grin, shifting a bit to sit up, but still have his knees on the couch back.

"More than likely, yes." Hal said, and Jake could have sworn he heard the hint of amusement. Jake winced when he heard the door slam, than a crash, and a grunt.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Jake rushed to get up, yelping when his legs flailed and ended up tripping him off the couch. " _Oof!_ " Yeah, he's smooth. He sighed, getting up and brushed himself off. Jake looked to the side, watching Hal go over to check on Dirk. "Dirk? Are you okay?" Hal's voice said innocently. Jake felt a smile come up. He shouldn't laugh, but he did find this a little funny. He moved to see the blond, pausing when they hit into each other, Dirk at full speed, himself being at his casual walk. Obviously, Jake ended up stumbling backwards and landing on his back, Dirk landing on top of him. The air out of his lungs left, and Jake coughed to get the necessary oxygen back in. " _Jesus, Strider!_ "

"Oh no! This is a _Jesus, English!_ moment! Why'd you leave the bed?" Dirk demanded, prepping himself up. 

"I dunno, I like walking. I like being a person. I kinda like the way my hips sway when I walk." Jake replied sarcastically. 

"Oh _Haha._ " Dirk huffed, getting off of him finally. Jake rolled over, slowly getting back up and blinked in surprise when Dirk touched his lower back, helping him. "Thanks." Jake said timidly, waiting for the Hero to let go. Which he did, thankfully. Jack suddenly noticed the awkward atmosphere between them. Dirk's... His shoulders slowly dropped. Dirk's... He turned to face the male, going on his toes. "You're... eyes are..." _  
_

"Oh- _Oh fuck._ " Dirk jerked his head away, throwing a hand to hide his orange orbs. "I know, just-" "No, I like 'em. They're so cool." Jake said, in awe.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Dirk said disbelievingly.

"Do you... need your shades?" Jake said hesitantly. "I can get them for you?" "No way, English. I'm the Prince who refuses having a butler." Dirk teased, and Jake blinked in response. _Oh! He's being ironic!_ He nodded. "Okay, Prince charming. Get going before I take a picture." He teased. Dirk smirked, moving to his room and paused just before he left Jake's vision. "Also," He started, looking back. "I like the way your hips sway when you walk, too."

Jake's face heated up so quickly, Dirk had to look away to hide his snort and bark of a laughter. Jake's head spun, embarrassment flooding. _"Strider!"_ Dirk laughed louder, moving to his room and shut the door. Jake shook his head frantically, giving a small sigh. He moved to the kitchen, pausing and looked around. Where was Hal?

"Hal-" "You're awake."

Jake jumped into the air, whipping around and held his breath. Dave. He nodded nervously, shifting. "Yeah..." "What'd you do this time? Steal our money and cut the phone cords?" Dave said coldly. "Nah, I planted a bomb." Jake teased, trying to lighten the mood, than yelped loudly when a sword came out of  _no-where_ from Dave, just under Jake's chin.

"I'm kidding! _I'm kidding!_ I'm sorry!" Jake wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave does not take CRAP, English
> 
> Dirk please save our baby  
> he needs help  
> \----  
> "Hey there!  
> How ya doin'?  
> Nice to meet you,  
> Are you new in town?"  
> Survive the Night - Five Nights at Freddy's


	10. Nerds vs Geeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave thankfully didnt kill Jake
> 
> Hal is a good friend

"Did you find it yet?" Jake asked, having been forced to sit in a chair at the table while Dave searched profusly.

"No." He answered bitterly. 

"That's because I didn't hide one!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his hands up and snapped his head back to where Dave was. Why would he? He just got done going against his Super-Evil-Team and helping the Heroes. Did that mean nothing other than  _He did one good thing_? 

"Huh, with your history I wouldn't be surprised." Dave said, crossing his arms. 

"Exc- My history?!" Jake stood up, facing Dave and clenched his fists. The most scandelous thing he's done was try to shoot up a sch-... Okay, maybe his history wasn't clean. 

"I can see it in your face that you realized just how right I am, nerd." Dave huffed. 

"I just realized how idiotic this conversation was, geek." Jake said back, and Jake could have sworn that if this was a cartoon Dave's shades would have glinted in challenge. 

"You're challenging me?" Dave tested. 

Jake didn't know  _what_ he was challenging, but he'd be damned if he backed down! "Yeah."

"You won't win that battle, English. Which is probably the only class you got a A in." Dave started. 

Oh.  _Oh. oH._ He's challenging their sarcasm! At first he thought it was going to be a rap battle. He would have been done for then.

"But you'd know all about losing, don't you, Strider?" Jake started.

"I think you've remembered the last few years wrong." Dave smirked. 

Jake felt embarrasement flood. Jerk. "What can I say? I felt bad for you." 

 _"Felt bad for me?"_ Dave started, outraged. Jake quickly held onto that. Dave must not like it when people let him win. 

"Oh yeah, we all did. Doesn't matter now though. Go ahead and rant on your blog." Jake hummed, crossing his arms and looked away for show. 

"Do you even  _know_ what URL means?" Dave started furiously. 

"U R Lame." Jake looked at Dave, smirking. 

Dave opened his mouth, than shut it, than opened it again. 

"Wow bro, the obvious response to that was 'No, it's U Rightiously Lost." Dirk's voice came up. Jake snapped his head over, surprise flooding. "D-Dirk," He uncrossed his arms. 

"Heyo." Dirk waved, moving to the cupboards to check for cereal. Jake eyed him worriedly, which he didn't know why. He felt embarrassed. How long was Dirk there? He looked back to Dave, who had his cool meter up once more. He walked by him nonchalantly, pausing and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You're gunna need some lessons in cool if you can't keep yourself composed around my brother."

Jake felt his cheeks burn with embarrasement. He could keep himself composed! He watched Dave leave, than looked to Dirk, who was now facing him with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, a sharp smirk on his face. 

"What?" Jake tried to be nonchalant. "Nothing happened." He tried again, leaning against the table awkwardly. 

"Uh-huh." Dirk agreed, munching his cereal.

 

. . . 

 

Jake sat awkwardly at the couch, watching the gang debate amongst each other. Actually, it was mostly Dave and John. Dirk was watching just as nonchalantly as he ate that cereal. 

"We should go after them!" Dave insisted, "We know who they are now, Jake can help us."

"We should wait a few days, lay low. Y'know?" John tried, "It'd help us prepare."

"It'd help them prepare to!" Dave groaned. 

"That we better we better prepared than they are." John said, nodding stubbornly. 

"What about-" Jake tried, than blinked when Dave and John washed him out again.  _What about if they broke into Jade and Jane's house and set up some cameras? Than, they could keep track of what's going on._

"We can't sit and wait forever." Dave hissed. 

"I'm not asking that we wait forever." John said back, "Just a few days." 

"... What do you think?" Dave looked at Dirk. "... Well, I like the idea of laying low. We could scope them out, however." Dirk said slowly. "Only for small moments."

"What do you mean?" John asked, "Follow them around town?"

"If we can find them." Dave sighed. 

"We can." Dirk said, nodding. "We should start tomorrow, however. Because they're probably resting today."

"Villains are such lazy idiots." Dave grumbled. 

Jake decided not to comment. He supposed his idea wouldn't have worked anyway, so it'd be an embarrasement to even bring it up. He sat down, looking to the TV that wasn't turned on. He guessed that was best.

Jake looked over when he saw a glint of metal, smiling as Hal sat beside him. "Hey." He hummed.

"Hello." Hal said back. Jake noticed how they were sitting a little closely.

"So, where have you been?" Jake asked, studying the robot's shades for any sign of glow. 

"I have been studying up on our villains. AKA, downloading everything. Took quiet a while, that Crocker gal is really something." Hal hummed. 

"Yeah?" Jake laughed a bit, looking down. "I guess she is." He didn't know why, but... He still felt disconnected with the conversation. He was pondering about telling Dirk secretly of his plan. Would he laugh at him?

"Is something on your mind?" Hal asked, looking to Jake. 

"... I have... This idea and I guess I'm too nervous to say it to Dirk." Jake gave a small laugh at himself. 

"I can tell him for you." Hal said, shades flashing. 

"Would you?" Jake perked, looking at Hal. "But- but you have to pretend it was your idea!" He added, frowning. 

"Of course." Hal nodded. 

"... Okay." Jake nodded, glancing back at group of Heroes as they chatted, than leaned in to whisper into Hal's ear, even though it was probably stupid to do so. 

 

. . .

 

"Well? What did he say?" Jake asked when Hal came back ~~~~.

"He loved the idea." Hal said, sitting back down next to Jake. "He thought it was a good way to keep in check with them, so he went downstairs to start on the model of cameras."

"... Wow." Jake whispered, excitement flooding. He came up with an idea that Dirk liked! "Thank you so much, Hal!" He said, hugging him tightly. Hal stayed still for a second, than hugged him back gently. 

"You're welcome, Jake." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mario Party's the only party you get invited to! Your life is like SkyRim, an endless quest of solitude!" 
> 
> Epic Rap Battle: Nerd vs Geek by Rhett and Link


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just thank the gods for uhm i dunno  
> Having me regularly update this thing

Jake breathed out in relief. Today would be a good day, he and John would be patrolling the city while Dirk and Dave stayed home to perfect the cameras he suggested. Or- _Hal_ suggested.

Pride flooded him once more. He's so happy Dirk liked his plan. Dave even thought it was reasonable- not that he wanted to impress Dave or anything! Dave's comfortability with the idea was just a casual reminder that _Hey, you're not a complete loser, Jake._

Jake swayed on his heels, glancing around patiently for John. He was standing by the front door, guns in his holster, and glasses cleaned to look spiffy. He had a horrible habit of not noticing when his glasses were dirtied, and cleaning them wasn't necessarily a priority to him unless he 100% couldn't see.

"Okay, ready now. Sorry, had to find my hoodie and stuff." John started, rushing over to Jake and gave a grin.

"Don't worry about it!" Jake said, a jab of anxiety fluttering. Oh right. He forgot about John's windy powers. He knew John would never use it on him now, but... He still felt threatened for some odd reason.

"So? Where should we walk first?" John asked, leading the way out of the door. Jake suddenly felt admiration follow. John was rather confident, something he wish he could obtain. Maybe some of John's confidence would rub off on him!

Jake hummed, pondering. What would be a good place? "Janey spends a lot of time around the bakery, Jade likes to be around parks. I think they'll be around there, seeing how they might want to relax today."

"I dunno... What if their not?" John frowned, tilting his head. "I mean, what if they know you'd tell us that and decided to do the exact opposite?"

Jake blinked in confusion at that. Exact opposite? _Why?_ "Maybe." 

 

. . .

 

"We've been searching for _hours_." John groaned, glancing around. Jake and him had pasted time by talking about movies, but Jake was so sure they both were so flippen sick of it they wanted to bash their heads into a wall until they started sniggering. 

"I'm gunna put on headphones if we go another two minutes with nothing." Jake decided. He was tired of walking around with long pauses of silence. 

"Ditto." John sighed, crossing his arms. "When are we gunna find _Anything_?"

 

"Right about now." Hummed a sadistic, glitchy feminine tone. Jake's blood felt cold, and he snapped his head over to look up at Jane Crocker, whom sat on a lightpost. 

"Janey." Jake's chest heaved. He quickly whipped around to face her, stepping back. She was studying him and John, who also copied his stance and clenched his fists, blue eyes glinting challengingly. 

"Jakey." She hummed back, crossing her arms. "You left for a long time, hun." 

Jake's eyes hardened, biting his tongue. 

"It's almost like you forgot the whole meaning of the mission we set you out to do." Janey continued, looking at her nails and pushed back her hot red hood. 

Mission? Jake's head clouded with confusion. Was she talking about the school? It sounded too out-of-context for him, though. 

He glanced at John. John was staring at him now. Did he look suspicious? 

"What is she talking about?" John whispered, as though he was nervous about sounding idiotic in front of Janey. John... Nervous? Never! John's the third most confident person he knew!

"I don't know." Jake whispered, looking back at Janey and tensed. _She wasn't there._

"Where did she-?" Jake gasped when a foot cracked against his back, knocking him forward and skidding against the pavement. He became grossly aware of how there were no civilians around. What...?

 

"Jake!" John gasped. 

 

Jake felt a familiar brush of air agaisnt his back, than the sound of a skidding body and fabric tearing. 

"UGH!" Janey's voice boomed. 

 

Jake rolled over on his back nervously, perking at the scene. John was standing a few feet in front of him, hands raised as if he was ready to cause a hurricane, and Janey was knelt on the ground, teeth clenching against each other. The silicon-chip markings closest to her eyes were gleaming red, as if she could shoot lazers out of her glinted eyes and shoot straight through Egbert. 

Jake clenched his fists, worry thudding. He didn't want Janey or John fighting. He scrambled to get up, rushing to touch John's shoulder. "Don't." He pleaded. 

John's eyes snapped at him, disbelieve flooding him. He held a strong face for a few moments, than nodded and softened. 

 

Jake looked back to Janey, slowly approaching her. She tsked in response, slowly standing up. She still had her fist clenched. Tightly. 

"Janey- We... You don't have to stay on his side, if you don't want too." Jake said hesitantly, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek with friendly affection. Her hand snapped out, grabbing his wrist and almost instantly broke the bone there. 

"I'm not a puppet being pulled by strings, Terror,-" Jake winced from the name, "-I know Caliborn will win. And guess what? You're not leaving this. You can't leave. He won't let you." She said matter-of-factly. 

Jake opened his mouth, than snapped it shut and tried to control his kindling anger. "I am not going to be apart of whatever plan he has." 

"Yes, you will." Jane threw his hand to the side, and Jake could have sworn he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up. 

He suddenly felt his lungs clench for air, his vision turned spotty from red orbs suddenly blinding him. He stumbled back, than ended up on his butt, pain thundering his spine and throat. Janey was tormenting him with her powers. This is all it was. 

He felt a cry of pain tear through the silence. He suddenly grew aware that this was not his cry of pain, but it was John's. 

 _No. Nonono, leave him alone!_ Jake's head whirled, and all he could do was sit there and pray his body wouldn't forever he paralyzed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Day's like this I want to drive away... Back my bags and watch your shadow fa-ade." 
> 
> "This is the part of me that you're never gunna ever take away from M E!
> 
> No!
> 
> This is the part of me- (No!)
> 
> Through your sticks and your stones, through your bombs and your bones, but you're not gunna break my- 
> 
> MY s o u l." 
> 
> Part of Me by Katy Perry


End file.
